


Dark Days

by FreakHour



Series: Sweet as Hale [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakHour/pseuds/FreakHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet as Hale was begun on tumblr (http://halefamilyfic.tumblr.com) because eeames wanted some Hale Family stuff. I thought. Why not? This all happened. I admit my take on everything is definitely not s3 compliant and... It just never will be. These are pre-fire Hales. I treat it very much like if the Cosbys were Werewolves. They are a fun family how I write them. The Dad is Alec, please imagine him played by Joe Flanigan. (you should totally go to the tumblr an enjoy the imageset header eeames made it is A+++) Everyone else you know except their baby Eric. In the Hale Family only Alec and Eric are human. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eeames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeames/gifts).



> Not going to lie, this is one of my favorites. Who am I kidding? I love the Hales. Thanks eeames!

It was just after a very rainy Halloween full of trick or treating in the rain that the darkest of days descended upon Hale house. It was a regular morning, Talia wrangling the kids around for school, packing lunches and running the morning carpool. It wasn’t until Alec didn’t show up to get the kids at school that anyone had an inkling something was terribly wrong.

Derek held Cora’s hand tightly as they waited for their mom to leave work and come get them, the school had called her when Laura went in and insisted. They were all scared a bit but doing their best not to show it. Well Laura was doing really well, Derek was holding onto his tears pretty well but Cora was cracking, hiccupping a little as she picked up on the stress of her siblings and still pushed Derek away with a No when he hugged her to try and comfort her. She was tough too even if she was sort of crying!

Talia pulled up and got out to help Cora into her car seat, Derek sitting in the middle between his sisters and holding their hands for comfort. Dad is ok. Dad is ok. He thought in his head like a small mantra. Dad has to be ok, he’s Dad.

None of them said anything about their worries. But they were terribly worried. After all, despite how great he was, Dad was human. He wasn’t super fast or super strong. He was just regular fast and regular strong! And if he was hurt… Derek whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut tight at the spike of fear he felt of his Dad in a hospital. None of them needed a hospital! But Dad…. Derek sucked in a breath when Laura squeezed his hand hard and Cora started crying, despite shoving him away all the time she was the most attuned to him and if he was upset – Cora was really upset.

“Ok, everybody just calm down.” Talia tells them, catching their eyes in the rearview window. “Everything is fine.”

“If everything’s fine why didn’t Daddy come get us?” Laura asks, gripping Derek’s hand in both of hers.

Talia closes her eyes and laughs, startling her kids. “Oh babies, no no no!! It’s ok. Well it’s not ok, ok. It’s just not that dire. Daddy caught a huge cold over Halloween and he’s sick in bed right now.”

Cora burst into tears when Derek and Laura sagged a bit in relief. Sick wasn’t missing or in a hospital or dead!!

“Shhhh Cora, Daddy’s gonna be ok.” Derek tries to soothe her.

Cora doesn’t know sick, she doesn’t understand it so she just keeps crying all the way home. Talia parks and picks her up, calming her back down before she can cry so much she makes herself sick.

Derek dumps his stuff in the foyer and beats Laura upstairs, both stepping feather light and creeping into their parent’s bedroom as silent as cats. Alec is definitely sick. Sleeping propped up in bed and sweaty with his fever, the bed littered with used tissues despite trying to keep them herded together. Laura scrunches up her face at the smell of sickness – mostly it smelled like snot and sweat and bad breath. Derek ignored it best, climbing carefully up on the bed to lay next to his Dad, slipping his hand into his. Laura climbs up on the edge on Alec’s other side, sandwiching herself by his legs. They both lay there until they fall asleep to the sound of  Alec’s sickly snoring.

Later that evening, Talia and Cora bring in a tray with chicken noodle soup and some medicine, waking Alec up who smiles at his wife and bemusedly down at his sleeping kids.

“Sorry…” He coughs out. “I meant to call you and ask you to get the kids.”

“The school did. You scared them baby.” Talia says softly, leaning in to kiss him gently and lightly stroke her lips across his fevered brow and check his temperature.

Alec looked pained, his face clenching like his heart, “Oh crap…”

“It’s fine. They’re fine. You’ll be fine.” Talia soothes him. “You frail little baby.”

Alec shakes with laughter and ends up coughing which makes Talia feel bad. “I only know you’re so heartless because you gave it to me Tal.” He winks at her weakly and it makes her kiss him senseless. She only stops because Laura wakes up and starts gagging. Derek just snorts where he’s laying on his back, stretched across his mom’s side of the bed.

“Feelin better Dad?” Derek whispers to him, worried a loud voice might hurt him since… They have no idea what being sick is even like! It looks awful. He thinks that every time.

“Well… No. I think I need someone to give me some big hugs actually.” Alec says.

Derek smiles and scotches over on his knees to hug is Dad carefully tight, Laura doing the same.

“Ok you two, take Cora downstairs and have your supper.” Talia says, lifting them down herself by the backs of their pants. Derek scoops up Cora who doesn’t fuss for once, flopping over her brother’s shoulder and blowing kisses to Alec as they leave. “Be better Daddy!”

Talia sighs and tucks Alec in better once they’re alone. “You better eat all of this soup. I hate when you’re sick.”

Alec smiles and pulls her hand up to kiss the back of it. “I don’t know, it’s nice being waited on hand and foot.”

Talia settles the tray in his lap and leans forward to kiss him again, “Well I don’t like kissing you and tasting your snot.”

Alec grins, “And yet you keep kissing me.”

“Yeah, you’re kind of handsome you know? winks at him.

Alec just grins at her and starts in on his soup. “Can I call you Nurse Talia?”

“Don’t start Alec, you’re sick.”

“Pardon me nurse, is it time for my….. sponge bath?” Alec’s smirk infuses his tone and make Talia want to smother him with a pillow. Which she can’t – and he knows it!

“You are such a shit.”

“Is it hot in here… or is it just me….?” Alec grins over his spoon,

“I swear you are emotionally sick too.” Talia snickers.

“I’m a little serious about the sponge bath to be honest.” Alec sighs. “I feel gross.”

“That’s just your personality.” Talia teases and kisses his head.

“Hahaha. Your were-humor is awful and your soup came from a can.”

Talia just laughs at him, if he can tease he is going to be ok. “Get all of that down and I’ll help you shower.” She winks at him and that does stoke his appetite. “But you can’t wear yourself out. The kids’ll want to sleep in here with us tonight.”

Alec sighed and nods, “Sorry.”

Talia shhs him, stroking his face, “We love you. Every last human inch of you.”

“Aw you always know just what to say.” Alec sighs, but he is sure to eat all of his soup. After all, he’s never able to pass up a shared shower with his wife!!!


End file.
